Celestia and Twilight
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: A story that is shocking and and may be divisive, and will be quite dark. Will not say much else lest I spoil it. rated M for violence.


Celestia and Twilight

Chapter 1

Twilight rubbed her hooves against her head as she read. More and more, she was getting annoyed. More and more, things kept happening in Equestria that needed her and the other Elements of Harmony to intercede, and oftentimes the Princess herself would make them do it, all 'part of a test' of course.

Now he was studying a spell, Celestia's letter hinting that it was very important for Twilight to learn the spell.

She was sick of it. She was sick of Celestia's machinations, sick of her 'lessons' and her 'tests' and all the threats she faced.

All she wished for was a way to just...make it stop.

Her horn glowed as she cast the spell, and she was surrounded by darkness. She looked around growing frightened as strange grinning, yellow eyed creatsures with long nsoes and pink heads surrounded her.

"You miscast your spell~" one of them said, "Getting distracted~?"

Twilight looked around for a way to escape.

"Don't be scared~ We're here to help~ We want to help you achieve great things~ All you have to do is wish for it and we'll give it to you~"

Twilight looked up at the creature. "I-I have no desire to make a wish with you things..."

"Are you sure~? Absolutely nothing~? Surely not~"

Twilight pondered for a second. There was one thing, but she couldn't-

"Granted~ You may use our power however you wish~"

And suddenly, a hole formed in her flank and the creatures flew into it, pouring inside her like ants going into an anthill, but ten times faster.

It didn't even hurt at all...

Twilight had gone to Canterlot, and all the way up into the castle to meet with Celestia. She needed to see her, it was critical.

As she stepped along the great hallway towards the throne, she saw not Princess Celestia but her sister, Princess Luna, Princess of the Night.

Luna blinked in surprise. "Hello Twilight Sparkle! This is an unexpected visit."

"Where's Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked, evenly.

"She has an important diplomatic matter to deal with, and so I am here in her stead in case anyone came here for any business or needed her guiding hand. I am sure I cna deal with any problem she can, so...what brings you here? You don't really come to visit unless it's a special occasion."

"I just came here to see the Princess, that is all..."Twilight thought for a moment as she stepped closer, until she was inches in front of the Princess. "But...I suppose you could do as well.."

Luna stared evenly, a little affronted at the casual implied insult, but decided that twilight must have some important problem to deal with. "I'm sure I can. What is your reason for coming here, may I ask?"

Twilight suddenly charged, her now slightly elongated horn piercing the Princess' chest, glowing as she cast her new, very useful spell.

"T-Twilight...?" Luna gasped out painfully, blood seeping from her chest and out her mouth as well.

Twilight looked up at her. "It's really Celestia's own fault. If she had been here, maybe I wouldn't have had to kill you...oh well, an Alicorn is an Alicorn, no matter what."

As Twilight cast the spell, as Luna's body slowly fell lifeless, her power absorbed through the horn and into Twilight's body, two figures gasped from behind the purple mare.

Twilight turned to find her brother, Shining Armour, with his wife and her former foal-sitter, Princess Cadence.

"T-Twilight!" Shining Armour asked incredulously. "What have you done!?"

Twilight pulled her horn out from Luna's corpse and stared coolly at her brother. "I took her power, that's all. I needed it more than her anyway."

The couple stared at the purple unicorn in shock and incredulity. "Why would you do such a thing Twilight!?" Cadence cried out, tears falling. "How could you kill Luna!?"

"She is the mad mare in the moon, she won't be missed." Twilight replied, walking towards them. "I have gained the power needed to get my revenge, to get what I want, what I deserve; I am NOT going waste any chance with it." She smiled. "Hey, perhaps you two could tell me where Celestia is? I really came for her anyway, Luna was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Cadence struck twilight with a blast of magic, looking determined. "Twilight, don't you realise what you have done!? You KILLED one of the ruling Princesses, you're a murderer! Whatever you have to say won't be enough to FIX this!"

Twilight got up and hit cadence with a blast of her own, but instead it truck a small bubble surrounding the Alicorn's body. Shining's horn glowed as he used his magic to protect his wife.

Twilight smirked. "Hmm, not unexpected, I suppose. Oh well, I already have blood on my hands, what's a little more? Besides, I could do with more power." She directed another blast, but this time towards Shining Armour, but again shield magic blocked the attack. Twilight barely dodged several volleys that cadence fired, damaging the walls and the throne.

"Don't you care Twilight!?" Shining Armour demanded. "You committed a heinous crime! You are resisting arrest! What has happened to you!?"

Twilight charged forward, locking horns with Cadance. "I stopped caring about the little things. I am sick of it all. So now, I am taking matters in my own hooves, and doing what I want, what I NEED, to get what I deserve!"

Cadence stared at her sister-in-law, and then glared, summoning a massive font of magic. "I will not allow you to get away with this!"

"I'm sure you won't nor will my brother, but 'allow' isn't the same as 'will'." And with that, twilight smirked as the entire room filled with impenetrable darkness.

Shining held up the shield around Cadence, but his eyes widened in shock as he felt a stabbing pain. He looked downwards, the darkness around fading, allowing him and his wife to see twilight Sparkle, his own sister, her horn stabbed through his neck.

"Goodbye, Big brother Best Friend..." twilight said with a mocking smile as drained his magic from him and his eyelids fell.

"NO!" Cadence cried out, sending blast after blast at Twilight, but they couldn't get past the shield that Twilight erected instantly.

Twilight grinned. "Now Cadence, you know you can't get past Shining's defences, but I am much more powerful than my brother. Do you seriously think you can win?"

Cadence screamed in rage and betrayal, tears falling in streams as she charged at her friend, her sister-in-law, someone she even may have seen as a sister/daughter figure.

Twilight teleported, striking Cadence with a strong frontal kick as she reappeared directly in front of her, stalking over to her downed form as she stabbed her in the side, cadence crying out in pain.

"Goodbye Cadence. I am sorry it had to come to this, but you and Shining just had to force the issue."

As Cadence lay still and Twilight walked away from the body, she frowned. She wasn't nearly as powerful as she needed, no, wanted to be. She needed more. More power. But where...

She grinned. She just remembered something in the royal garden that could be of use.

As Celestia flew back to Canterlot, she had a strange feeling, a feeling of unease, that something was...very wrong.

She landed on the courtyard and trotted inside, and as she did, her feeling grew more intense. He never anything like this since Discord returned, but it couldn't be, after all, the usual signs of his handiwork were nowhere to be found.

The great door lead to the hallway of the throne was closed, but she easily opened it with her magic. Strange, usually she would have come across at least a few royal guards, but she was all alone.

She walked down the hall, and as she, did, she gasped in shock. The architecture was started to become black and twisted and warped. Her eyes widened in terror and ran down the hall to find her sister for information, as well as to see if she was alright. If Discord WAS back...

However, when she came to what was the royal throne room, which was even more black and warped and twisted, she found neither her sister or Discord, but...a strange, purple creature. It was big enough to dwarf her and almost fill up most of the room, and had a very elongated neck with even longer arms coming down it which ended in small yellow claws. Its body was large and bloated, the bottom of which had several small tentacles with striped of a darker shade of purple covering them. Its head was shaped like a pony's, except it had large yellow fangs covering its whole mouth, or maybe WAS its mouth, and had six large round yellow eyes with red irises and black pupils, that made a disgusting noise as they swivelled around and looked at her with utter contempt. It had a horn growing out of it forehead, but was twisted and broken looking. It had a long mane of dark purple/indigo or maybe a blue colour, with stripes of a lighter, more pinkish colour. Her eyes widened when she saw that on its belly was Twilight Sparkles', her beloved, most faithful student's, cutie mark.

"Hello Celestia," The twisted abomination that was once Twilight Sparkle greeted, "you weren't here so i decided to...make myself at home."

Celestia stared up at her student, eyes wide. "Twilight...what...what has happened to you, to everything? I-is it Discord...?"

The creature...Twilight...chuckled sardonically. "No, no, Princess, Discord isn't free. But I must say...he WAS a little on the chewy side for my taste. But, at least I have so much more power than I ever had before. So, Celestia, what do you think of what I've done with the place, and my new look?"

Celestia backed away, shaking her head. "No, Twilight, you couldn't...this, this isn't you...w-whatever is making you act this way, we can fix it. J-just let me find your friends and bring them over here and perhaps the Elements can"

"SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled in rage, slamming her...fist?...on the ground, breaking the floor slightly. "This is your fault! If you hadn't given me that spell to look over, I wouldn't have gained the power to even attempt all this! If you had been here, I wouldn't have had to settle for your sister, or be forced to kill my brother and Cadence!"

Celestia paled. "Twilight...where IS my sister? W-what happened with Shining Armour and Princess Cadence? W-what did that spell DO to you?"

Twilight sneered. "I killed them. It was a necessary measure, I needed power, power to make a new, perfect world, but you weren't here, so I had to take Luna's power. And then Shining Armour and Cadence caught me. I don't know why they had come in here and I don't really care. I was forced to kill them and take their powers. All because YOU WERE NOT HERE!"

Celestia's hind legs collapsed and she started to slightly hyperventilate. She closed her eyes, calming herself down, and when she opened them, she looked at her student with betray and despair. "Why? Why would you do this...?"

Twilight frowned. "You have no idea, don't you? No idea of what I've suffered through! Foolish situations and laughable personalities! How many times have you sent me on some dangerous, life threatening mission only for it to be another 'lesson in friendship'!? How many times have I almost DIED in order to learn some insipid moral or Aesop!? I am sick of you endangering my life and forcing this idiotic 'duties' on me!"

"You are an Element of Harmony, you and your friends are the only ones that can deal with threats like Discord and Nightmare Moon now! My lessons were to help you grow as a pony! I was only doing what was best for you!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" The creature roared, slamming her arm against Celestia, pushing her back. "At first, I was only going to kill you...but now...now I have come to a much DIFFERENT conclusion."

Twilight snapped her claws, and dozens upon dozens of royal Canterlot guards marched forward from behind her, their eyes blank and wide and staring, lifeless and empty. Celestia stood up, staring in horror as her former guards marched towards her, surrounding her on all sides, and their armour changing until it covered their entire bodies, much more thick and tough than before. Celestia couldn't see their faces. They charged at her from all sides, striking her with head butts and kicks and bucks. She couldn't escape as they dog piled her, and continued their furious assault. Celestia gritted her teeth as she cried out in pain, tears forming.

Twilight watched, grinning. "Oh, Celestia, such the martyr. Willing to let her own men kill her, not lifting a hoof to stop them, no, because that would require you to do something. Why do something yourself when you can just force me and my friends to do it FOR you. And of course, as you die from laziness, I use my newfound powers to create a new, better world. Without YOU."

Celestia grunted, trying to ignore her former student's mocking voice, the pain becoming greater, the assault not stopping. She was sure a couple of her bones might be broken, but she didn't care, she wouldn't, couldn't, hurt her faithful subjects, even if they were no longer their own ponies but puppets.

"This is boring," Twilight commented with a yawn, "you're not even trying. I know you can do better. Use your magic, Celestia, they will only suffer longer." She waved her hand, and suddenly Celestia's mind was filled screams of pain and anguish and madness and despair. "You hear that? That is what your subjects feel as you sit there COWERING. Are you just going to sit there as they SUFFER!?"

Celestia cried out, tears falling. The attacks weren't stopping, only increasing, and she growing aware that she needed to do something, anything, to stop the monster, her student, before her, before she did even more horrific things.

Celestia screamed in rage and anguish as she released a massive blast of fire and magic that destroyed her former guards. Tears fell from her eyes, inelegantly crying as she looked around her, nothing left of her attackers but a charred and blackened floor, still smoking from the heat.

"Are you SATISFIED!?" Celestia called out, enraged despite her tears.

Twilight clasped her claws in front of her face, grinning. "Yes."

Celestia screamed and charged towards the monster, horn glowing. Twilight smirked and a tentacle flew from underneath, stretching out as it crossed the room and wrapped around Celestia's neck. Celestia glared up at Twilight, no longer seeing her former student, only a dangerous enemy that needed to be put down.

Twilight was nonplussed. "Hmm you are quite powerful, aren't you princess? But you know...that just won't do. I can't have you being the all conquering hero who saves the day, now, can I? So, let's DO something about that."

Twilight placed her hand over Celestia's face; a bright flash engulfed her body. Celestia felt her wings and horn...gone. Her eyes widened as she realised that twilight had simply removed her powers. Twilight giggled darkly, throwing Celestia to the ground.

"Now what can you do!? Huh!? WHAT CAN YOU DO NOW, PRINCESS!?"

The white mare glared up at her opponent, a defiant glint in her eyes. "I can fight you, even without my power."

Twilight roared with rage and several arms sprouted out from her body and she slithered over to Celestia, staring down at her with rage filled eyes. Without even speaking, she began to pummel Celestia with hundreds of arms, claws scratching her, cutting her skin. Blood poured onto the floor as Celestia bled, but still she glared up at her enemy with defiance. All this did was worsen the attack. Soon, Twiligth finished, her claws covered in royal blood, glaring down at a bleeding, scarred Celestia.

"Now you will watch as I destroy your utopia." Twilight declared coldly.

The mountain was massive, overlooking all of Ponyville. Twilight smirked as she threw Celestia into a cave. "You're going to see the birth of a new world. I will change everything; create a new kingdom of my own, in my own image. And you won't be able to do a thing but watch. I will make you watch." The cave closed, rock growing where there wasn't any before, and Twilight left. Soon, there was only a hole large enough to Celestia's head to barely fit through. The white mare glared angrily. She would not let Twilight have her way, no matter how long it took.

And so, she got up, and began charge at the walls around her.

_Hullo, peeps!_

_Yes, yes, I know, I bet a lot of people will not like this one. It seems any work that DARES to portray any member of the mane six as a villain will be decried as awful and unsettling. And...I can see that, but I won't let it get in the way of me writing a potentially interesting story. _

_And as always, I probably wrote a lot of characters horribly OUT of character (Luna and Twilight especially), but...what can you do?_

_I hope I at least did well with Celestia's characterisation. I didn't want her to be a wimp, but I didn't want it to be such an easy thing for her to just kill her royal guards like that either. I hoped I found a good middle ground._

_I apologise for the very crappy title. I was going to call it twilight Horror, but I felt that it would spoil too much and I wanted the story to be shocking, if nothing else. So...just think Twilight Horror as an alternate title for everything after this chapter._

_I hope you enjoyed it and please, for the love of Celestia, comment people!_


End file.
